Rumor
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Ada banyak rumor mengenai Arima Kishou, tapi Akira Mado adalah yang paling mengetahui sisi lain dari Dewa Kematian CCG tersebut. Squad Quinkies. Arima x Akira. #NulisRandom2015 hari ke 15.


**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

 **Warning:** Little bit Romance, OOC, Typo (s), **Spoiler chap 32 Tokyo Ghoul: re** , #NulisRandom2015 Hari ke 15 jadi fic ini benar-benar random.

 **Summary:** Ada banyak rumor mengenai Arima Kishou, tapi Akira Mado adalah yang paling mengetahui sisi lain dari Dewa Kematian CCG tersebut.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di pertengahan bulan April, promosi untuk sebagian agen CCG yang turut dan yang mempunyai andil besar dalam malam pelelangan dan pembasmian Big Madam, juga ghoul Nutckracker telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

Seluruh anggota Squad Quinkies yang dipimpin Haise Sasaki mendapatkan promosi jabatan. Haise Sasaki, dipromosikan menjadi First Rank penyidik CCG. Jabatan yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Akira Mado, yang kini telah menjabat Associate Special Class Penyidik CCG. Kecuali Kuki Urie dan Tooru Mutsuki yang langsung naik menjadi Penyidik kelas satu karena keberhasilan mereka menemukan aula bawah tanah penyimpanan manusia, sekaligus pembasmian Big Madam. Dua anggota squad Quinkies yang lainnya yaitu Ginshi Shirasu dan Saiko Yonebayashi naik jabatan menjadi Penyidik kelas dua CCG berkat jasa mereka menumpas ghoul Rank-S, Nutckarcker.

Haise Sasaki tersenyum ketika Akira Mado mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok senior yang dianggap 'ibu' oleh Haise memberikan senyum yang lain. Kedua mata berwarna ungu milik wanita berambut pirang tersebut berbinar bangga pada pencapaian squad yang Ia dan Arima perjuangkan.

"Selamat atas promosimu, First Rank Haise Sasaki." Ujar Akira sebelum meyesap pelan anggur merah di dalam gelas berleher panjang yang Ia genggam.

"Ah! Kau membuatku malu, Akira-san. Kau juga naik jabatan dan peringkat. Selamat untukmu juga, Associate Special Class Akira Mado." Haise Sasaki terkekeh kecil setelah mengucapkan selamat.

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Kau tahu kalau jabatan dan peringkat hanya berarti satu hal untukku, Haise. Semua tak ada artinya kalau aku tak bisa berhadapan dengan Fukuro dan membasmi pimpinan Aogiri tersebut."

"Akira-san…"

"Jabatanku yang sekarang masih satu tingkat di bawah ibuku ketika Ibu dibunuh Fukuro. Tapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu, jabatan yang kutinggalkan dan kini peringkat yang kau raih adalah jabatan rekan terbaikku sebelum dia gugur."

Haise Sasaki tak buta untuk menangkap sendu yang membayangi sosok Akira. Hampir tiga tahun bergabung dengan CCG dan berada dibawah pengawasan Akira Mado dan Arima Kishou, Haise mendengar beberapa rumor tentang salah satu agen terbaik CCG yang merupakan atasan dan rekan Akira Mado. Amon Koutarou adalah sosok yang membuat Akira menanggung penyesalan seumur hidup karena tak bisa melindunginya. Seperti Amon yang gagal melindungi ayah Akira, Kureo Mado.

"Kau ingin sebuah pelukan, Akira-san?" Sungguh, kalimat barusan hanyalah kebiasaan Haise ketika melihat Akira tak berwajah ceria. Di kesempatan yang telah lalu, Akira pasti akan menolak 'tawaran' Haise tersebut. Terkadang, sebuah pukulan telak menyakiti ulu hati Haise.

Namun, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Akira meletakkan gelas anggurnya di salah satu meja bundar terdekat dan dengan riang memeluk Haise yang memekik kaget.

"Wah, kau benar-benar butuh pelukan rupanya, Akira-san."

Melepaskan diri, Akira terkekeh kecil dan menyambut Saiko dan Shirashu yang menghampiri mereka dengan masing-masing memegang satu piring besar berisi berbagai makanan.

"Akira-san, aku tak melihat Special Class Arima sejak tadi." Ujar Shirashu dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Tersedak ketika Haise menegur perbuatan tak sopannya.

"Ah, kudengar Arima ada misi di distrik lain yang memerlukan bantuannya."

"Sayang sekali Arima-san tak melihat keberhasilan squad yang dia bentuk bersama Akira-san." Saiko mengayun-ayunkan sepotong paha ayam sebelum dijitak Shirashu.

"Uji coba penanaman Quinqie pada kalian rupanya sukses sampai seperti ini. Kurasa, Arima memang sosok yang bisa diandalkan telah berhasil meyakinkan Ketua tentang squad ini." Akira melipat kedua tangan di dada dan menatap satu persatu, tiga dari kelima anggota squad Quinkies.

"Arima-san selalu membuatku merinding. Dia benar-benar atasan yang sangat tangguh ya, Shirashu!" Kalimat penuh semangat Saiko hanya dijawab dengan kunyahan tak jelas dari Shirashu.

"Aku juga dengar beberapa rumor tentang Arima-san. Katanya, karena dia tak sempat tidur ketika misi bawah tanah, dia jadi sempat-sempatnya tidur di tengah pertempuran dengan ghoul." Kalimat Haise memancing antusias Shirashu dan Saiko. Keduanya memekik pelan dan kompak bergumam bahwa hal tersebut hampir mustahil. Tapi, yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah Arima Kishou. Hal yang mustahil bagi kebanyakan orang, bisa saja tak berlaku sama untuk Arima Kishou.

"Ah, aku juga pernah mendengar rumor kalau sering terjadi ghoul yang tiba-tiba pingsan ketika baru melihat Arima. Dan agen yang lain tinggal mengirim ghoul yang pingsan tersebut ke Choclea, hahaha." Saiko dengan mulut penuh makanan tak mau kalah menceritakan sisi heroik sang atasan. Jika bisa disebut heroik, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut berbagai kejadian konyol ketika Arima bertempur.

"Benar, aku juga sering mendengar rumor itu!" Sambung Haise dengan nada ceria, "kabarnya, Arima-san juga pernah mengalahkan ghoul hanya dengan payung biasa karena quinqie miliknya ketinggalan."

"Sosok Dewa Kematian CCG memang luar biasa. Aku ingin seperti Arima-san. Sudah begitu hebat, tangguh, tak terkalahkan, keren, auranya juga luar biasa."  
Shirashu memandang jijik pada Saiko yang membayangkan kehebatan Arima dengan air liur yang jatuh ke piring makanan yang Saiko pegang.

Akira Mado tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh melihat Haise, Shirashu, dan Saiko begitu semangat membicarakan sosok sang 'ayah' bagi squad mereka. Akira memaklumi, bahwa hampir seluruh anggota CCG menaruh hormat -dan mungkin juga rasa iri- yang begitu besar pada Arima Kishou. Satu-satunya agen CCG yang berhasil mencederai Fukuro lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Seorang diri, padahal usia Arima waktu itu masih begitu muda.

Akira juga mengetahui bahwa semua ghoul merasa gentar ketika mendengar nama Arima Kishou, agen CCG yang disebut oleh para ghoul sebagai pembantai dan Dewa Kematian. Ghoul mana yang tak akan gentar ketika mendengar rumor yang beredar, dan memang berasal dari sebuah fakta tak terbantahkan, bahwa Arima Kishou tanpa rekan satu pun berhasil membunuh hampir seratus ghoul di Distrik 11.

Hampir semua rumor tentang Arima yang Akira dengar adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi, ada beberapa hal mengenai Arima yang hanya diketahui oleh Akira. Bukan fakta kalau Arima selalu menyerahkan surat wasiat kosong tanpa terisi satu kata pun, ketika akan melakukan pertempuran besar. Hampir semua anggota CCG mengetahui hal itu, tentu saja. Namun, sisi lain Arima Kishou yang hanya Akira yang mengetahuinya.

Arima Kishou, agen terbaik CCG bukan hanya pria penuh tanggung jawab dan pekerja keras, namun juga seorang pria yang suka memberi kejutan untuknya di hari-hari langka ketika mereka bersama. Arima Kishou adalah pria yang gemar sekali menyelinap ke kediaman Akira di larut malam dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Akira, di bawah selimut yang sama di atas ranjang Akira. Ketika Akira bertanya, Arima selalu menjawab bahwa dirinya ingin istirahat setelah bertempur sebelumnya dan Akira adalah satu-satunya sosok yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Tak jarang, ketika Akira terlambat bangun karena akvitas pribadi di malam harinya bersama Arima, wanita berambut pirang yang gemar bereksperimen tentang Quinqie tersebut menemukan sosok Arima di dapur dan membuat sarapan sederhana untuk mereka berdua. Mengucapkan selamat pagi, disertai senyum tipis yang begitu serasi dengan wajah maskulin yang sempurna dengan kacamata berbingkai putih. Rambut perak Arima berayun lembut mengikuti gerakan sang empu yang bergerak mendekati Akira dan mencium rambut pirang Akira.

Sisi lain dari Arima Kishou, agen khusus Special Class CCG yang berjuluk Dewa Kematian CCG, yang hanya diketahui oleh Akira. Bukan hanya rumor, namun Akira tak bermaksud memberitahu fakta-fakta tersebut pada siapa pun juga.

.

.

END

.

.

SUMPAH YA INI APA. KENAPA MALAH BIKIN ARIMA X AKIRA KETIKA KOKORO INI PECAH BERANTAKAN KARENA AMON X AKIRA YANG GA JELAS JUNTRUNGANNYA INI. Pliiiis itu Ishida-sensei benar-benar ngublek perasaan pembaca ya. Kokoro sakiiiit banget, hiks hiks. Manga yang ga ada hepi-hepinya, tapi bikin pembaca doyan ngemaso huhuhu *ditendang karena curcol.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *salamin readers satu-satu.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
